


Blood, Sweat, Dirt

by Captainohmycaptain



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, BDSM, Blood, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Pain Kink, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, eventual myan, eventually at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainohmycaptain/pseuds/Captainohmycaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s body ached in the aftermath, now that he was allowing himself to feel it.</p>
<p>A Myan, sub!Ryan, GTA fic, because we need more of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sweat, Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted my explicit fic, so be gentle.   
> Michael will come into play with the rest of the crew next chapter so stay tuned.

Ryan didn’t realize that he was nearly caked in blood, dirt, and dried sweat until he was back home in his apartment bathroom, trying to peel his shirt off his body. It stuck every couple of inches from all the filth that had built up on his skin in the last few hours. 

The crew’s latest move had paid off well, forcing an encroaching dealer out of their territory, but damn if it hadn’t been taxing on all of them. Geoff had to carry Gavin out before the firefight had even ended, Jack was limping through most of the night, and even Michael hadn’t escaped unharmed, the whole right side of his body covered in soot and charred just slightly because of an explosive he’d set off a little too early. 

Ryan’s body ached in the aftermath, now that he was allowing himself to feel it. He breathed in a rough gasp as the shirt finally slipped over his head and he caught sight of the damage in the mirror above the sink. Letting the shirt drop to floor, Ryan reached up and started scrubbing away the blood with a wet cloth, eyes peeled for any blood that was actually his own. There were a couple scrapes here and there across his torso, as could be expected with how hard they’d fought, and nothing he didn’t get in nearly every one of their moves. He didn’t even blink as he turned slightly to toss the bloody rag into the bottom of the shower and caught sight of the large bruise blossoming across his hips and up onto his lower back. It had only been about two hours since the fight and already the bruise was a darkened purple, the edges a bright maroon against the pale skin around it.   
He thought back to his days before the crew, when the only time he got bruises was when he himself messed up, not when someone else did and he cared enough about the idiot to hurt himself to protect them. Ryan shook his head and huffed a sore laugh as he remembered jumping in front of the tackle aimed for Gavin, the way he’d taken the man out once they reached the ground so ruthlessly, his only thought that the man wanted to hurt a member of his crew, his family. Because that’s what they were. The Fake AH had taken him in, Geoff reaching out to the Mad Merc for a simple hit, but after getting to know the man behind the mask, had offered him a permanent position in their ranks. In the months since that day, Ryan had gained more bruises, more scrapes, and more fractured bones than he could count in order to protect his crew, and had never regretted a single one. 

He didn’t regret this new bruise, or the cause of it at least, because Gavin was safe, if not a little worse for wear. His crew was safe, and that was all that mattered to him now.   
Ryan shook his head in disbelief at how his life was coming together. He turned away from the mirror, towards the shower and cranked the handle all the way to the right. The bloody rag at the bottom, as it soaked through, began leaking blood down towards the drain, and Ryan looked away before the blood made it. He pushed his jeans down, kicking his muddy, bloody boots off and into the same corner as his shirt, resigning himself to a hellish load of laundry later. He didn’t even consider stepping into the tub until he saw steam rising above the curtain, and hissed as he did step in, and felt the water rush over his scrapes. His skin, hell, his whole body was sore, but the water felt amazing running over him and Ryan moaned into the tile wall in front of him, scrubbing his hands through his hair. 

The hot water sent a sharp pang through his body as it hit his bruise but his moan just went up in pitch. He hated the hot rush he felt through his belly, the small jolt of his thigh in response to the pain. He hated how he almost thoughtlessly twisted his body around so that the water hit at a harsher angle, his arms tensing up and his hands clenching in his hair. He gasped roughly and used one hand to pull harder on his hair, as the other dropped down to his half-hard cock. He pumped it meekly, just relishing the aches that arched through his body for a few more moments before he gripped it tighter in his fist.

Ryan wasn’t one for frequent masturbation but this urge had been building in him for days, a tension that heightened every time he so much as bumped into a counter, the pain nudging at the back of his mind until he couldn’t help but give into his desire in this moment of opportunity. He pumped his cock quickly, his gasps quiet in comparison to the water pattering the floor of the shower. He didn’t want to draw this out, didn’t want to really think about why his own pain made him so hot. He pumped roughly, the hand that had been in his hair going lax, trailing down over his neck, his breath stuttering shortly as he clenched his fingers around his throat for a moment, an icy thrill running up his spine. His hand continued down his body, stopping shortly to pinch a nipple, before continuing down and around to his back. His left hand twisted around the head of his cock as he slipped a single finger inside of himself, releasing a groan at the feeling.

This also wasn’t something he allowed himself to do very often. Fingering himself made him feel so vulnerable, too open. It ignited a desire inside him that he didn’t know that he could control or even if he wanted to. He’d fucked men before, and had been fucked by them as well, it wasn’t about that. Back then, he’d been able to control himself but now, he couldn’t even finger himself without begging an imaginary lover for more. Ryan pushed another finger in, his left hand still pulling his cock, as he helplessly whined against the warm tiles of his shower.

The water was starting to cool and he pushed faster, forcing a third finger in before he was ready, and crying out high in his throat at the burning stretch. He was going to come, fuck, and his knees were starting to shake as he forced his hand faster and harder, his orgasm building and building. His chest felt tight, like he couldn’t get a deep enough breath, and his cries came out higher, his cheeks burning red hot, from the heat and also his embarrassment over what he was doing. God, and it embarrassed him, the thought of the humiliation he’d feel if any of the crew ever knew he did this to himself was enough have him practically keening. It was with that that his orgasm finally crested over, rushing through him from head to toe, his body shuddering and clenching as his fingers lost rhythm. 

He felt so warm, even in the cool water.

**Author's Note:**

> http://captainohmycaptain.tumblr.com/ My tumblr link is there, hit me up with anything about the story, the fandom, or anything. Also, sorry that it's mostly Star Wars right now.   
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
